On the First Day of Christmas
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Mick and Len are home for the holidays as the Legends go on break. Barry seizes the opportunity to woo his favorite rogues with presents. (Established Len/Mick leading to Len/Mick/Barry)


Summary: Mick and Len are home for the holidays as the Legends go on break. Barry seizes the opportunity to woo his favorite rogues with presents.

Notes: For the first two prompts of the 12 Days of ColdFlash - Christmas Fluff an Gift Giving

_**On the First Day of Christmas**_

Day 1

The Legends crew was taking some time off for the holidays. Sara was spending time with her sister and parents. Ray was redefining the Facebook status 'its complicated' with Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen. Nate was saying goodbye to the present, as he intended to retire to the 1940s with Amaya once she was ready to leave the crew. Rip was doing whatever the hell he did when he had rare moments to have the Waverider to himself again. And the two halves of FIRESTORM had gone home to their respective families for celebrating Hanukkah and Christmas.

That left Snart and Mick at loose ends, intending to have a low key three weeks with Lisa. Maybe steal something as a family if they got bored. Flirt with the Flash a little.

But, on the fourteenth, a mystery revealed itself. A sort of mystery, anyway.

Mick woke up first, so he was the one to find the package. It was on their dresser, neatly wrapped in plain brown paper. The apartment was still locked up tight and Len was certain there was no way anyone could've gotten the package inside, without anyone noticing or setting off any alarms, unless they were, say… a speedster.

Which begged the question of what was in the package.

Len was the one to open it, careful and precise in case he was wrong about who'd left it. But the box merely opened to display two small canisters and a note in what was clearly Barry Allen's handwriting.

"Saw these while I was out shopping and it made me think of the two of you. Happy holidays," Len read out loud.

Mick fetched out the two canisters. The first was a blue container covered in snowflakes and a label that read 'salted caramel hot cocoa mix'. The second was red, reminiscent of flames, and labeled 'Juniper and Smoke Loose Leaf Tea'. Popping the tea container open, Mick's expression turned very pleased.

"It actually smells like cedar smoke."

Len smiled and nodded. "I can smell it from here. Think it'll taste any good?"

"Only one way to find out," and Mick was out of the room, headed to the apartment's kitchen.

"Well…" Len sighed and glanced out the window, even knowing the speedster was long gone. "Thanks, Barry."

(The tea was delicious. So was the hot chocolate.)

* * *

Day 2

Another day, another package on the dresser. Another message from a friendly, neighborhood speedster.

Len was outright laughing as he unwrapped the gift to reveal two 8x8 framed prints of Untitled Goose Game styled fan artwork. (Changes in the timeline had accidentally moved the game's release from 2019 to 2015 and Rip was been very annoyed to learn about the change, especially as two weeks later they still had no idea how it happened.) Specifically, one was of a goose dressed in a parka, holding a diamond in its beak as it ran from the Flash. The second was of what was clearly Mick chasing the Captain Cold-Goose, who had the heat gun in his beak.

"Where did he even find these?" Mick asked, leaning against Len's shoulder.

"I knew I liked that goose's chaotic energy for a reason," Len joked with a laugh. He handed over Barry's unsigned note.

"Saw these online and I couldn't resist getting copies for the two of you to enjoy," Mick read.

* * *

Day 3

"How'd he even know I started writing?" Mick asked, staring at the prompt journal in his hands.

"Gideon probably snitched to him," Len guessed, figuring that also explained the nice set of crochet hooks and soft blue yarn. "Think the Flash would like some handmade gloves?"

"Probably." Mick was already reaching for a pen.

* * *

Day 4

"I know its a little dated, but I loved making these in high school and it seemed like a fun throw back," Len read while Mick pulled out their laptop so they could play the mix CD Barry'd sent that morning. It takes a few moments for the computer to boot up out of sleep so they can load the disc and then they're pouring over the song mix.

'Highway to Hell' makes them smile in amusement. So does the inclusion of 'Back in Black'. But there's also 'Smooth Criminal', 'I'm a Wanted Man', 'Ballroom Blitz'… and a number of others that they spend the morning curled up in bed listening to while Mick's pen scratches across the pages of his new journal and Len's crochet hooks pull together the first of two soft blue gloves.

* * *

Day 5

There isn't anything in the morning, which is disappointing. Neither one says anything, but they were both hoping for something. Instead they go about their usual morning routine and Len finishes the second glove.

It's at lunch time that a package appears on the kitchen counter while they're not paying attention. Which is annoying, because how exactly are they supposed to thank Barry for the gifts if he keeps dropping them off at super speed?

"Sorry I'm running late today. Though it is, admittedly, a more normal state of affairs for me," is all the note says. Inside are two large coffee mugs. Two very clearly handmade mugs, thrown on a pottery wheel and slightly wobbly in places from imperfections before they were fired in a kiln. They're glazed with a mix of blue and red.

"Do you think he made these himself?" Mick asked while they each admire one of the pieces.

"I guess we'll have to ask… if he ever gives us the chance."

* * *

Day 6

"I wasn't sure what your favorite flavors were, so I went with a variety and hope that at least of a few of them will land alright."

Flavored popcorn tins. There were the old stand-byes of butter, cheddar, and caramel. But there was also white chocolate macadamia, butter toffee, and gingerbread amongst a few other interesting sounding options.

Mick latched onto the white cheddar immediately, giving Len a look that just dared him to try thieving even a single kernel. Len smirked and snagged the butter toffee for a try. He could bide his time a steal a handful of Mick's selection soon enough.

* * *

Day 7

The box that shows up in the morning is full of news articles for cold cases from across the United States. Each one has at least one of their name's printed in Barry's hand writing at the top above the article's title. Crimes they've committed over the years, either together or separately but for which neither was ever caught. Suspected, perhaps, but never caught or proven guilty.

There's more than Len had realized and he's pretty sure they're all here. All the ones committed in the contiguous US anyway. There's a heist in Hawaii that Len's pretty sure Barry missed.

"I know this isn't all – I haven't even started looking at Canada yet – but its a pretty impressive resume for thieves that you two have. And an even more impressive partnership that's lasted over the years."

"You don't think he's..." Mick trailed off, running his fingers over the text.

"Think he's what?" Len asks, even though he knows where Mick is going with this, though he's almost afraid to give voice to the idea himself.

"Want's to be a part of our relationship?" Mick finally says, always the bolder of the two in his own way.

"He's too good for us," Len says, but its a token protest and they both know it.

* * *

Day 8

"My favorite part of winter are s'mores made over a fire. And I happened to notice you've got a very nice fireplace in the living room."

There's a box of graham crackers, some Hershey bars, and a packet of large marshmallows in this box. And four marshmallow toasting sticks. One for Len, Mick, Lisa… and Barry?

* * *

Day 9

"For my fellow Star Wars fans, enjoy." The note is taped to a package containing two very awful, Star Wars themed holiday sweaters.

Mick puts his own on cheerfully before wrestling Len into his. Mostly Len is uncooperative in order to enjoy having Mick on top of him. He always enjoys having Mick on top of him.

But… now Len's wondering what it'd be like to add Barry into that mix. And he's liking what that dynamic might look like… might feel like.

"Maybe we need to talk about what we want to do regarding Barry's gifts," Len said.

"I'd like to give him a thank you kiss," Mick tells Len in response.

"Yeah… so would I."

* * *

Day 10

"Last night was the West Family Christmas Party. Iris and Eddie kept getting 'caught' under the mistletoe together. How has their newly wedded bliss not worn off yet? Are all siblings this annoying or just mine?" Inside the box was a sprig of fake mistletoe and several bags of Hershey's Hugs and Kisses.

"Subtle, he is not," Len said, before deliberately unwrapping a kiss to pop in his mouth.

Mick just laughed and snagged a hug for himself.

* * *

Day 11

"Happy Christmas Eve." The note was attached to several dvds this time. The Polar Express, two different versions of A Christmas Carol (The Muppets Christmas Carol and Mickey's Christmas Carol), and Die Hard.

"You know, I think he really does get our taste in movies," Mick observed, tapping The Polar Express lightly against the table. "The other three aren't bad guesses, but this one?"

Not even Lisa would guess they'd enjoyed that glorious excuse for showing off how pretty CGI movies could really look. But somehow? Barry knew.

* * *

Day 12

There's a very, very nervous looking speedster in a Star Wars holiday sweater in their living room when Len and Mick wake up on the couch Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas," Barry says, wringing his hands along the bottom edge of the shirt.

"Merry Christmas, Barry," Len greets huskily, standing up and crossing the distance to draw the lithe man into a deep kiss. Mick just watches, smirk on his face, knowing it'll be his turn soon enough.

As predicted, Len maneuvers Barry over to the couch as they kiss, letting up only to sit down and pull Barry down between them.

"So you both, um, you liked the presents?" Barry asked, sounding much more relaxed than he did moments earlier.

"Yeah, doll," Mick assured him, cupping the speedster's cheek in order to tilt Barry's head just right. "We loved the gifts." Then Mick was kissing Barry, enjoying the eager reciprocation.

"I've got... I've got one last..." Barry tried to say when Mick pulled away, but Len's mouth on Barry's neck was very distracting. For both Barry to experience and Mick to watch. He finally just fluttered a hand over to where he'd been standing before.

Taking the hint, Mick went over and retrieved two packages. "I'll just go ahead and open these," Mick decided as he sat back down. The first is a large, soft blanket with abstract red designs. The second is heavier and its a blue weighted blanket. Not too heavy, but a decent weight for sleeping under. "I think you're spoiling us, doll."

"We've got a few gifts for you too, Barry," Len adds. "They're in the bedroom, though, so I don't suppose we can lure you in there?"

Barry grins. "Considered me well lured and very caught."

(Barry loved the gloves and Mick's new short story and the feeling of their sheets against his bare skin...)

* * *

Notes: The Untitled Goose Game & the Flash fanart mashups are real things. The first one - The Flash chasing Captain Cold-Goose - predates this story, but Ace_Snake (on Ao3 and acesnek on tumblr) was inspired by Heatwave chasing Captain Cold-Goose and made some lovely fanart. I can't link it here on ffnet, but the Ao3 posting of this story includes links. My author name is the same on Ao3, so I encourage you to take a minute to head over to the Ao3 posting in order to check out the links to the fanart. They're both adorable fanworks and I was ridiculously excited to have inspired one of them with this story.


End file.
